Sneaking Away
by Applechipped
Summary: Pharah and Mercy sneak away to have some alone time. Smutty g!p Pharmercy fic.


No one could argue that Fareeha Amari had a strong sense of duty. Her dedication to her country, to the Helix Security Firm and to all those who found themselves in need was unrivaled. It cost the soldier blood sweat and tears to get her to this point, earning the privilege to work alongside the heroes she grew up hearing grand tales of; The heroes of Overwatch.

However, at this moment she was having a hard time maintaining that sense of duty. The only thing she was concerned with presently was the woman on top of her, their lips pushed together in a deep kiss. She felt her partner's tongue flick over her bottom lip prompting Fareeha to meet it with her own.

Letting out a low groan she pulled the woman closer, crashing their lips together painfully. But Fareeha wasn't one to complain - After all, if there was any real damage, she possessed the privilege of having the one and only Doctor Angela Zeigler right here on top of her.

 _'Convenient'_ , she thought.

Heavy breaths and intermittent gasps filled the air around the pair, who were positioned on the floor of some out of the way storage bay in the facility they were currently assigned. Fareeha's back was propped against a wall, supporting an increasingly frustrated doctor who was straddling her.

"Pharah..." Angela breathed, trying in vain to conceal the desperation in her voice.

Another groan slipped from the soldier's throat. Hearing the smaller woman all but moan her call-sign did dangerous things to her.

"Angela, we shouldn't be-"

Feeling the svelte body on top of hers arching into her armor interrupted her train of thought.

Despite the fact that both women were currently assigned to and conducting a mission, she knew that there was nothing that either could say to stop this.

* * *

The weight of her Valkyrie suit made it difficult to maneuver, but it would have to do as they didn't exactly have the luxury of time. Locating a place where the two could be alone was hard enough, let alone finding the time to do it.

As she trailed kisses down her partner's neck, Angela let a hand wander to the crease of Pharah's thigh, finding the fabric between the plates of armor comprising the Raptora combat suit. Even through the suit, she could feel the heat radiating from her partner's body.

Biting her lip, the doctor ran her fingernails across Fareeha's inner thigh. Calloused hands gripped her thighs in return, as the hips beneath her arched off the floor.

God, did she _need_ this.

And knowing that the younger woman wanted her just as badly stoked the fire that was already burning within her belly. At this rate, the blonde was afraid she'd lose her grip so she made up her mind to work quickly.

The plate protecting the other woman's groin was detachable thankfully and, after making a mental note to personally thank the suit's designer, she swiftly disengaged it from the rest of the suit.

The doctor expertly ran her tongue across the soft skin of Fareeha's jawline, earning her a ragged gasp as reward. She knew exactly how and where to push the dark haired woman's buttons, even if it wasn't particularly all that hard.

Angela smirked into tan skin, 'Well, _something_ is.'

Slender fingers trailed over the tell-tale bulge straining against the under-layer of Fareeha's suit and a hiss of air left the younger woman's lips. Running a palm along the length, she grasped the cock firmly in her hand, producing a sound out of her partner that could only be interpreted as a growl.

In a jerky motion the soldier grabbed Mercy's wrist, hips rolling forward to meet the pressure. Using her palm to stroke Fareeha, she relished the way her partner's breath hitched in her throat.

Being able to feel the bulge in her hand pulse with need even through the sturdy fabric of the suit was enough to send Mercy reeling. The need between her own legs grew stronger with each stroke of the soldier's cock.

Suddenly, Mercy felt a hand running up her thigh and under her uniform, eventually finding its place between her legs. Skilled fingers pressed roughly against her and Mercy was positive Pharah could feel her wetness soaking through the thin fabric of her leggings.

The doctor moaned into the dark skinned woman's neck, yearning to feel those fingers press against her without a barrier between them.

As if on cue, the soldier wasted no time in finding the waistband of her leggings, pulling them down just far enough to grant access.

Fareeha chuckled softly, "No panties?"

The doctor breathlessly whimpered an excuse as nimble fingers found the aching bundle of nerves between her legs, swirling in lazy circles. Angela couldn't help her body's response, back arching and hips jerking into the younger woman's hand.

Fareeha's fingers slid down her length, pausing for just a moment before slipping two easily inside her. The doctor wasn't granted the time to process the sensation before those same fingers started pumping into her center at a steady pace.

"Ah...! A-ah, Pharah!" Her lovers call sign leaving her lips once again in a sultry plea.

She knew what she was doing.

The younger woman tried in vain to stifle a moan, the warmth of the blonde's wetness trailing down the back of her hand. Two fingers curled in search of the sensitive spot that would drive the woman on top of her wild. When the soldier's forceful thrusts found their mark, quiet gasps were all Angela could muster in return.

"Hah… Hah…!"

Pale fingers buried themselves in raven hair as a thumb found the doctor's clit, starting an unrelenting pattern of tight circles. She felt a familiar searing heat building up in her core and she knew she was getting dangerously close to the edge already.

Bringing her lips to her lover's ear, Angela's voice was low and husky. With a firm squeeze of Fareeha's swollen cock beneath her suit she whispered,

"Please."

* * *

"M-Mercy,"

Pharah gasped as the crisp air of the room met the bare skin of her cock. The soldier bit her lip- She was so sensitive that even the air was almost too much to bear.

The lower half of her under suit had been pushed down just far enough to expose the engorged member which had settled onto the cool plates of armor protecting her abdomen. It did little to extinguish the raging heat of her body, which made the soldier wish they had time to disrobe.

A drawn out moan filled the room as the doctor's delicate fingers finally wrapped around her cock, causing the soldier's hips to buck futilely into her hand.

Pharah's ears pricked as Mercy responded with a sound that was somewhere between amusement and desire.

"Mnn. You're already so..." Mercy trailed off.

She watched helplessly as the angelic woman licked her lips, eyes fixated on her pulsing cock. Enough wetness had leaked from the swollen head to provide adequate lubrication, allowing the doctor to give a few long, frustratingly slow strokes.

Her cock jumped and twitched in Mercy's hand and Pharah squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to climax then and there.

"Ah...! N-No teasing... I'm almost-"

And just then, Pharah felt herself being guided into the tight heat of Mercy's center. Slick walls gripped her cock as the entire length slid into her lover. Seasoned hands pulled Mercy's hips to meet her own, their bodies flush against each other.

"F-Ffuucckk…" A groan escaped from deep within the younger woman's throat.

This time it was Pharah who was not afforded the time to appreciate the new sensation before the doctor began moving. The normally gentle and placid woman on top of her was anything but in this particular moment.

Lustful cries pierced the emptiness of the storage bay, Mercy's hips expertly moving in a fervent rhythm.

"Mmn... Gott, it's so… good...Fuck!" Mercy cried out.

Pharah felt the tight warmth of her lover withdrawing from her cock almost completely only to be plunged back inside her, Mercy's body eagerly accepting her full length.

The doctor's brows furrowed, her breath only coming in labored pants as she rode her partner's cock earnestly.

Sweat trailed down Fareeha's forehead as the pair found a mutual rhythm; When Mercy's hips bore down, Pharah would buck her own forward, thrusting her throbbing cock even further inside her lover.

Pharah watched as her lovers body moved in a way she could only describe as intoxicating; Hips rolling effortlessly against her own, breasts bouncing subtly with each thrust. Her body arched into Pharah's armor, pressing the two together tightly.

Glancing up, Pharah's eyes were drawn to the soft lips of her lover, still swollen from their enthusiastic kissing. She watched the way Mercy's face contorted in pleasure, mouth agape, struggling to catch her breath.

 _'God, I love those lips... That mouth.'_ Pharah's mind was beginning to reel with a whole manner of thoughts.

She brought a hand to her lover's jaw and cupped it gently, prompting Mercy's pale blue eyes to flutter open. Their eyes met and a shiver ran down Pharah's spine.

She could feel the intensity in those orbs as the doctor turned into her hand and placed a kiss on the pad of her thumb.

With every thrust Mercy was crying out in need and Pharah knew this was it. Brushing her thumb over those swollen pink lips, she pushed into the warmth of the doctor's mouth.

"A-ahn..! Pha- Phrha!...!" Her thumb muffled Mercy's attempts at crying out her name.

Their pace was growing erratic now, the sound of rustling armor and wet skin pounding into skin was all that rang within her ears. Drool trailed down Mercy's chin as Pharah pushed her thumb against a sickeningly smooth tongue.

"You... ah- fuck! You're...m-mine. " Pharah panted.

Mercy nodded frantically, eyes half lidded in a lustful haze. Fareeha felt a familiar bolt of electricity zap through her core to her cock as she locked eyes with her lover.

"I'm yorhs... Ah, ah...! Fuhk me...Pleah!" Mercy struggled to beg.

Without warning Pharah's pace quickened, her cock throbbing as waves of pleasure threatened to crash over her.

Something about seeing Mercy being fucked senseless, each thrust of her cock making the blonde gasp and drool around the thumb in her mouth, drove Pharah over the edge.

"...A-all mine!" She growled.

Bright white flooded her vision as she finally came. The tension in her core released and pure ecstasy washed over her, reaching all the way up to her ears and all the down to her toes.

The sensation of the soldier's cock pumping into her, releasing ribbons of heat into her center with every shallow thrust sent Angela spiraling over the edge soon after.

The dark skinned woman barely registered her lover hum around her thumb in approval as Pharah's cock twitched and filled Mercy with spurts of thick warmth.

"Mmn... Phrha! S-Soh warhmmnn... Nnn!"

Heat rushed forth from Mercy's core and she swore it felt as if her skin were aflame as she climaxed. She rolled her hips in time with her lovers, riding out the deep rhythmic spasms that continued to draw pleasure from her body.

A final lazy pump filled Mercy completely and Pharah begrudgingly removed her thumb from her lover's lips.

* * *

The soldier placed haphazard kisses along Mercy's neck and jaw until she met her partner's lips. She was greeted with a tender kiss, soft and passionate. Returning it, Pharah wrapped her arms around Mercy's waist and held her close.

"That was..." Fareeha breathed against the doctor's lips.

"Mnnn... Amazing."

The soldier could hear the smile in her lover's voice. She nuzzled into the crook of the older woman's neck, hoping that they could stay like this for just a moment longer.

"But -" Angela continued.

Slightly taken aback, Fareeha pulled away.

"But? What are you-" Fareeha's sentence was cut short by a slender finger placed against her lips.

She searched the doctor's face for an explanation and noticed that Angela almost looked _embarrassed_.

"Well, we've been here for a while… and I'm sure that people are going to be wondering where their captain and field medic have disappeared to."

"And..." The blonde lingered as she looked up at Fareeha, her ear's burning a light red.

"We kind of need to... clean up." The doctor motioned down with the slightest tilt of her head.

 _'Oh.'_

The plates across the lower abdomen of Fareeha's Raptora suit were currently covered with a pale translucent substance. Looking further, Angela's uniform was properly soiled as well.

That was going to be a pain in the ass to clean.

"Sorry." Fareeha said with a sheepish grin.

It had been a while since the two could be with each other in this... capacity. Also, the other woman was the one who had practically forced herself onto Fareeha, so it wasn't completely her fault she decided.

With a light click of the blonde's tongue against teeth, she smiled,

"It's alright. We'll figure it out."

The angelic woman leaned in and touched her forehead to Fareeha's. Those pale blue eyes gazed into her own with a softness that made the soldier's heart flutter.

"I love you."

Letting a smile of her own spread across her lips, Fareeha leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her angel's lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
